In the art of memorial markers such as those utilized in grave sites, vandalism and theft are unfortunate occurrences. While grave stones are relatively large and difficult to move, smaller markers tend to be more susceptible to vandalism and theft. In particular, there are certain memorial markers which may have inherent value in terms of the materials from which they are fabricated. One such memorial marker is a metallic medallion. Typically mounted upon a cylindrical metal post, such medallions used in a grave setting commemorate various notable things related to the deceased such as, but not limited to, veteran status, nationality, religious denomination, or the like. Such medallions of course may be used in settings other than a grave setting. One common aspect of any such medallions is their commemorative value or inherent material value in terms of the metal (e.g., bronze, copper, etc.) from which they are fabricated.
One existing post-mounted memorial marker is U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,178 granted to Rivard on Oct. 3, 1995. Rivard provides a medallion for memorializing an individual having a plaque or medallion marker which is serially stackable and rotatably mountable onto a stake, rod or post for insertion into the ground or other base material. A second medallion and subsequently additional medallions may be stackably mounted onto stacking rods. The additional medallions may stackably mount at angles from the vertical direction as measured from the top of the medallion. The medallion/markers may be used typically at grave sites or may be used to identify any region or site. The material is of such composition and finish so as to withstand weathering and to substantially retain the original aesthetic. Rivard further provides a locking mechanism in terms of holes related to a shackle-type of lock to retain the post upon which the medallion(s) are mounted. This type of locking mechanism is highly visible and commonly susceptible to bolt cutters and the like.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a robust mechanism both tamper resistant, yet easily lockable and unlockable.